Caminos Inciertos
by Sophie M. Black
Summary: Las cosas jamas seran iguales..Es ironico como la vida cambia en cuestion de segundos..Y son esos segundos ..que te dejan desvalido...Y sin saber quien eres..Cap 6..suert!
1. El silencio tras la verdad

Cap 1: El silencio tras la Verdad  
  
Todo empezó aquel día en el gran comedor cuando casi sin probar bocado me levante de la mesa y me disponía a irme a la sala común cuando me preguntaste: Que tienes Sophie? No..nada Remus..Tranquilo..Solo voy a la sala común..Es que..no.. no tengo hambre –desde hacia dos semanas lo único que le decía a esa persona tan especial para mi eran mentiras piadosas. No quería que se preocupara..Mucho menos que sospechara, lo que iba a pasar- Te veo en la sala común entonces..Espérame allá Si, esta bien  
  
Apresuradamente salí de allí..pero no para dirigirme a la sala común como había dicho sino para ir a cualquier lugar fuera del castillo, necesitaba respirar y pensar, pensar en lo que estaba arriesgando.  
  
Como lo supuse fuiste detrás de mi, a buscarme.. pues la explicación que te di no era realmente convincente. Te quedaste bastante atrás como para que yo no notara tu presencia Y la verdad estaba tan ensimismada que pronto me olvide que allí estabas. Me quite la túnica y descubrí mis brazos dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre ellos, llenos de heridas y rasguños. Aguanté el dolor que me producía el agua sobre las heridas aunque mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pues era casi insoportable, pero aguanté, como si de un sacrificio sobrehumano se tratase.  
  
Luego de un tiempo, mientras la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte, viste que alguien se acercaba a mi y me asía por el brazo, levantándome de donde estaba y conduciéndome al bosque prohibido. Trataste de detenerlo saliendo de tu escondite pero cuando te ibas acercando yo solo te dije adiós con la mano y me perdí en la oscuridad.  
  
Fuiste a donde yo antes estaba sentada y viste mi túnica con una carta. Esta decía  
  
"A: Remus Lupin  
  
Querido Remus, siento no haberme despedido pero supongo que así era mejor Para los dos. Quiero decirte que he encontrado un chico y que me iré con el a un lugar lejos de aquí. Yo te quiero mucho pero creo que te ves mejor con Hermione y ademas te he visto muy apegado a ella. La verdad es que espero que seas muy feliz a su lado. Yo se que Andrei me ama. Sin mas que decirte espero que puedas perdonarme. No hago esto por desamor sino por tu bien. Mas si me amas, si de verdad me amas ven a buscarme. Te estaré esperando.  
  
Sophie Black "  
  
Doblaste la carta otra vez y miraste, confundido, la luna llena. Te rendiste ante mi decisión y te quedaste allí, aturdido con muchos pensamientos rondándote la cabeza. Quien era este chico? Quizás lo había conocido cuando fui de vacaciones a Rumania, pero, como se atrevía a separarnos? Hermione? Hermione era tu confidente, tu amiga, como yo y como lo eran tu y Harry para mi. Como pude hacerte esto? Dijiste en una voz casi audible, también que me amabas y que no querías que me fuera. Sin embargo, te levantaste empapado, subiste la cara –habías heredado el orgullo de tu padre- aunque lagrimas de tristeza y rabia rodaban silenciosas por tus mejillas ya coloradas por el frío, y, Sin mirar atrás fuiste al castillo..derecho a tu cuarto y te sentaste en la cama, corriste las cortinas..mientras apoyando tu cabeza en la almohada..llorabas silenciosamente aunque el ruido de los truenos afuera era apenas comparable con el ruido de tu alma. Llorabas pensando en mi..y en lo único que te había dejado...Mi recuerdo. No te diste cuenta que mi escritura estaba un poco temblorosa, o que por primera vez use nuestros nombres completos y menos que no era la verdad. Que en ella mis palabras eran superficiales, para no preocuparte, pues lo harías si supieras mi propósito, mi destino.  
  
Harry entro al cuarto y te pregunto por mi pero no respondiste, con semejante nudo en la garganta no podías hablar.. Solo volteaste la cabeza para q tu amigo no te viera llorar. Ni lo miraste..estabas aturdido y confundido...y así saliste de tu cuarto..sin pensar fuiste al lago..fuiste a donde por ultima vez me habías visto.. Y mirando hacia donde yo había entrado encontraste a tu conciencia y a tu cordura jugando de la mano a ser invisibles.  
  
Te sentaste donde por ultima vez yo había estado..  
  
Mientras tanto te esperaba absorta en mis pensamientos..Viendo la luna llena.. lloraba.. Lloraba de certidumbre..de esa amarga noción de saber que era verdad lo que pensaba..Aunque ese no fuera el motivo de mi partida pues odiaba a aquel chico..cuya forma d tratarme repugnaba..pero era la única manera de alejarme de ti...y dejarte ser feliz...y aunque el señor oscuro me torturara y aunque todos los mortifagos del mundo me lastimaran..nunca diría lo que querían escuchar... Pues al fin y al cabo era mejor morir que traicionar nuestro secreto.. Y bueno, me arriesgaría una vez mas...jugaría a ser una niña traviesa... Y haría lo que fuera para que tu, mi mejor amigo y mi verdadero amor, no sufrieras daños.  
  
Una vez mi padre y el tuyo fueron grandes amigos...y aun lo son..Junto con el padre de Harry eran los mejores amigos que podía haber en la faz de la tierra...Cada uno le dejo a su primogénito un legado.. Aunque el de Harry era el mas fuerte...El de nosotros era poderoso...Y Voldemort lo necesitaba para cumplir su propósito..Ya que sin esos legados no podría enfrentarse al mas fuerte de los tres, al de Harry Potter.  
  
Nuestros legados se mantenían juntos con la lealtad y valentía que crecía entre nosotros y si el la rompía.. y sembraba discordia entre nosotros.. Obtendría lo que le apeteciera..  
  
El creía que lo había logrado cuando me separo de ti.. 


	2. El Legado

Cap 2: El legado  
  
Flashback  
  
Un dia soleado de fines de julio James Potter y su esposa tuvieron un precioso niño.  
-Hey James! Como ha ido todo?- Dijeron Sirius y Remus, que acababan de llegar al hospital, acercándose a James mientras sus esposas iban a ver a Lily-  
- Ha sido varón y se llamara Harry. Como les va a ustedes con Marie y  
Loren? Ya saben para cuando darán a luz? Si, Loren dará a luz en septiembre –dijo Remus- Y Marie en Octubre.. Bueno, ya saben lo que prometimos hacer en diciembre y.. por cierto.. donde estará Peter? Oops se nos olvido decirte...Esta en..a ver.. si.. Marruecos?-dijo Sirius mirando a Remus- Aja! Allí mismo.. En fin.. ya volverá.. –dijo James, al adivinar que no se había ido a Marruecos por ganas sino porque algo le habian hecho los otros-  
  
Pasaron los meses y en septiembre el hijo de Remus nació, era de ojos café y mirada profunda, con el cabello Castaño... se parecía a su madre, pero, tenia la mirada vivaz como su padre. Aunque su mayor temor era que el niño fuera licántropo como el.. nada pasó. Un mes Después nació Sophie, la hija de Sirius, el estaba que casi no cabía en si de la alegría cuando sus amigos llegaron. Sophie tenia el cabello negro como su padre, los ojos castaños como su madre, y una sonrisa que le alegraba el día a Sirius cada vez que la veía.  
  
Diciembre llegó y los tres amigos decidieron llevar a sus hijos a pasear (- según lo que le dijeron a sus esposas- )por donde ellos habían crecido...Hogwarts.. fueron al despacho de Dumbledore a presentar a sus hijos pero no lo encontraron.. Entonces fueron a hacer lo que habían ido a hacer y se dirigieron hacia el salón de los requerimientos. Cuando entraron pusieron a sus bebes en diferentes cunitas que allí habian encontrado..Y colocándolos en especie de un triangulo dijeron:  
  
"Uno de nuestros hijos gran peligro correrá  
pero su legado mas fuerte se hará si sus amigos pertenecen junto a el  
y así, con la valentía y la lealtad, al mago oscuro derrotara.  
El descubrirá su legado cuando llegue su momento  
Y se conocerán entre si a su debido tiempo  
Entonces el espejo revelara la verdad.  
Pero solo si su vida arriesga por guardar el secreto  
Podrá a nuestro mundo salvar"  
  
Luego se regresaron a sus casas y pasaron el resto de las navidades y los meses siguientes con extraña tranquilidad, aun cuando Lord Voldemort aterrorizaba al mundo mágico .Pero la tranquilidad duro poco pues Voldemort había oído del Legado y pensó que si destruía a los niños nada podría amenazarle. Fue entonces cuando Sirius y Remus enviaron a sus esposas y sus hijos lejos, para que no sufrieran peligro pero a James no le dio tiempo de ocultar a su esposa e hijo. Por suerte su hijo vivió, mandando a Voldemort a las sombras de donde había venido, pero ni Lily ni él sobrevivieron.  
  
Cuando acusaron a Sirius del asesinato de Lily y James y lo mandaron a Azkaban, Remus dio por Acabado el Legado.  
  
Lo que aun no sabia es que 15 años después su esposa y su hijo volverían al igual que la esposa e hija de Sirius, al enterarse de que Voldemort había vuelto y que Sirius no había sobrevivido. El momento idóneo para la reunificación de la orden se dio cuando Remus -hijo- y Sophie fueron a Hogwarts para comenzar el 6to año junto a Harry Potter y sus amigos Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom .  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Donde están todos esos sueños compartidos Remus? A donde fue todo lo que una vez creímos inquebrantable? Eso ya no existe por lo que veo y aun así no me importa dar la vida por ti. Mientras vivas seré feliz y te estaré cuidando siempre –pensé, cansada de esperarte, resignándome a mi destino-  
  
-Ves que el amor es voluble? –dijo Andrei Kovalski, el chico con quien me había "escapado" y que era seguidor ferviente de Voldemort- por eso nunca me he enamorado, pero niña, como me gustas.. Sabes que hice todo esto para que no nos siguiera, como tu señor dijo. Pero aun me das asco- dije entre dientes Aww!! Pero si yo soy un chico tan guapo y casi tan bueno como Lupin -dijo con cara de perro manso- Ni te atrevas a decir eso, Te queda mas que grande.-dije odiándolo mas que nunca, volteándome para no verlo- Ven y dímelo aquí cerca, que no te de miedo..Yo no muerdo-dijo acercándose a mi , lo bastante para que pudiera sentir su respiración. Me estaba apretando muy fuerte y yo casi me desmayaba del dolor en los brazos y en la espalda, pero no le dije nada.- Me encanta cuando...- fue interrumpido por Lucius Malfoy que venia llegando-  
  
Suéltala, Kovalski...El señor la quiere como la encontraste Bueno pequeña, será en otra ocasión...-dijo, como si estar con el fuera algo irresistible- Casi no me aguanto de las ganas- le dije sarcástica y fríamente-  
  
Y mientras, allá en tu cama , comenzabas a odiarme, y pensabas mas en frío, cada vez con menos sentimientos, pudiste darte cuenta que mis heridas eran mas graves de lo que pensabas y que esa era razón por la que ya no usaba camisetas.. Y que lo que me causo las heridas tuvo que ver con mi partida, entonces pudiste leer entre las líneas, pudiste entender por que me iba...que mi motivo no fue el amor, aunque me costaba dejarte, Mi motivo era mas grave..Supiste que había estado jugando con fuego.  
  
Entonces impresionado abriste los ojos e incorporándote saliste del cuarto y bajaste a el bosque prohibido y con la ayuda de Firenze me buscaste en todos y cada uno de los recónditos lugares del mismo, sin éxito.  
  
Volviste al castillo, sin una gota de esperanza, cuando el amor volvía a nacer en ti y cuando el sol volvió a nacer en el Este. Día tras día, me buscabas donde fuera, y hasta creías encontrarme sonriendo por los pasillos. Te reprochabas el no haberme ido a buscar. Ya para ti mi muerte era segura..Y eso te dolía mas que otra cosa. Yo había sucumbido como mi padre, Sirius Black, ante los poderes del señor oscuro.  
  
Pero aun seguía viva, humillada y puesta de rodillas ante Voldemort y casi ni sentía mi cuerpo de tantas maldiciones que obro sobre mi...tantas Cruciatus..Estuve a punto de perder mi cordura de no haber sido consciente de lo importante de mi sacrificio, de no haber sabido en lo mas hondo de mi..que aun me querías.  
  
Y yo que pensaba que iba a matarme si no hablaba! Que ilusa era..no iba a darme el beneficio de la muerte cuando aun podía torturarme y hacerme sufrir... Que estará pasando en Hogwarts? Nadie se dará cuenta que falto yo?  
  
Tu muy astutamente habías tranquilizado a todos diciéndoles que estaba en casa de mi madre, mientras buscabas una manera de encontrarme. El único que te ayudaba era Dumbledore pero aun con la ayuda del mejor mago del todos los tiempos..no sabias en donde buscarme... ni como.  
  
Había pasado un mes desde que me fui y aun no había muerto...Voldemort resolvió dejar de torturarme, pero no por compasión sino porque estaba planeando algo peor.. Muy pronto casi todas mis heridas sanaron..menos la del corazón.  
  
Una noche de invierno..muy fría.. alguien entro en mi mazmorra...no podía distinguir quien era por la oscuridad.. hasta que oí su asqueroso acento y su voz susurrante:  
  
- Aquí estoy...me esperabas?  
- Sabes muy bien que yo jamas te esperaria...Para nada!, POR FAVOR!!, vete Kovalski.- dije, exasperada- No me iré hasta que encuentre lo que he venido a buscar y ni te atrevas a gritar, nadie puede oírte y de paso eso no me causa espanto. Entonces te mato!..-dije sacando mi varita, pero el fue mas rápido y asiéndome por las muñecas me tiro al suelo- Ahora si que no te escapas..Y no sabes cuanto me agrada.. porque ya no esta Lupin para salvarte DEJA A REMUS FUERA DE ESTO!!!-dije perdiendo la paciencia  
  
se acerco a mi y agarrandome el rostro me besó- fue un beso frío, repugnante como el- DEJAME!!! – con los pies lo empuje para atrás y con un movimiento de varita lo deje inconsciente.  
  
Al día siguiente varios mortifagos fueron a mi mazmorra y al ver a Kovalski en el suelo resolvieron quitarme la varita.. Ahora sin varita, sin lechuza y sin nada me quede..Allí..sentada en el suelo empecé a llorar de desesperación... -la carga se hacia cada vez mas fuerte!!- como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. 


	3. Los sueños cambian con el tiempo

Cap 3:Los sueños cambian con el Tiempo  
  
Ya habian pasado dos meses desde mi desaparición, cuando estabas apunto de desistir. No sabias que hacer, que decir..Tu padre empezaba a sospechar, mientras que mi madre se preocupaba cada vez mas..Pues desde hacía dos meses mis usuales cartas semanales no le llegaban. Contactó a Dumbledore, pero este la tranquilizó diciendo que yo tenia "muchos deberes."  
  
Ron, Hermione y Harry, sin embargo - confiando en tu versión de mi ida a casa de mi madre-, se preocupaban mas por ti que por mi. Cada vez hablabas menos y dormías mas. Como tratando de ahogar tu culpa en la somnolencia. La comida había perdido el sabor, comías por inercia.  
  
La gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia y la discreción de tus amigos, que hacían esfuerzos sobrenaturales para no preguntarte nada, fue cuando en navidad, no quisiste ir al baile...te quedaste encerrado en tu cuarto..sin decirle una palabra de explicación a nadie. Ni tu padre pudo hacer que salieras...entonces se quedo allí contigo, acompañándote..como no lo hizo cuando de pequeño tuviste miedo.  
  
Estabas sentado en tu cama..hablando de cualquier cosa...cualquier cosa que te hiciera olvidar el miedo que tenias... Hasta que tu padre vio en tus ojos la angustia que estaba matando a tu corazón y te pregunto. Que te pasa hijo mío? Que te Angustia? Nada papá..nada..solo..estoy un poco nervioso por los exámenes. Ahh de seguro..Y yo soy el ministro de magia..Vamos, dime la verdad, es Sophie? Bueno..para que mentirte..si..es ella.. no la encuentro. Pero pensaba que estaba en casa de Marie.. Donde esta? Lo sabes? No..Ese es el problema..no se.. Ni siquiera te aviso? Si...pero no lo creo..creo que se fue por mi culpa.. No digas tonterías! Si papá mira...-y mostrándole mi carta- no la busqué. Creo que esto es mas grave de lo que piensas..la guerra a comenzado. –dijo, y entonces, llamando a Harry, les contó lo de nuestros legados y que yo estaba arriesgando mi vida para salvarte.- Entonces..Voldemort la tiene cautiva- dijo Harry, impresionado- Si.. pero no le queda mucho tiempo...tenemos que agudizar la búsqueda..Antes de que sea demasiado tarde Y..de verdad puede morir? –Dijiste con voz queda- Me temo que si...  
  
Entonces como dos años atrás había hecho con Harry, los llevó, a ti y a el a un salón para enseñarles hechizos que, podrían ser útiles si se enfrentaban con Voldemort..Y también empezó la ardua tarea de enseñarles a ser animagos.  
  
Yo mientras tanto, en la penumbra, comiendo a base de agua y un poco de pan...recordaba a mi padre..Y sentí en carne propia lo que el había sentido en Azkaban...La conciencia al borde de la locura...la desesperación insoportable..que solo podía sobrellevar con la noción de que mi misión tendría éxito. Hacían ya varios días que Voldemort no me visitaba..ni los mortifagos..pero, en cambio, pusieron en la puerta de mi celda algo peor..A unos dementores. El frio del invierno se mezclaba con la que ellos trasmitian..Entonces traté de recordar cosas felices que vivi con mis padres y a mis amigos.. todas las lecciones que mi madre me había enseñado sobre como convertirme en animago. Empecé a practicarlas una por una, y aunque era un trabajo difícil, lo practique con mas perseverancia cada día...Con el nerviosismo siempre en el corazón..Porque si Voldemort sabía lo que estaba haciendo ..de seguro me mataba. Con tal de que yo no pudiera salvarme de la tortura..siendo animaga.  
  
Fue después de un largo tiempo, que me di cuenta que su objetivo ya no era yo..Eras tu..Entonces trate las mil y una formas de comunicarme contigo...hasta que me quedo la mas difícil...la proyección astral..no sabía exactamente como iba a hacerlo, pero, planee la manera...Una noche..cuando supe que ya deberías estar durmiendo..Me acosté en el suelo y trate de comunicarme contigo.. La oportunidad se me dio fácil  
  
Tu estabas teniendo el mismo sueño que te atormentaba desde hacían tres meses ya...Bajabas a las lindes del bosque prohibido y te parabas enfrente de donde yo había estado..en eso escuchas una horrible carcajada y la marca tenebrosa se dibuja en el cielo, cuajado de estrellas. Entonces despertabas sobresaltado y no podías volver a dormir.. Esta vez..cuando viste la marca tenebrosa lo único que hiciste fue voltear hacia donde creías que alguien te estaba observando y me encontraste.. de pie frente a ti, sonriendo debilmente..entonces trataste de abrazarme ..pero yo me alejaba de ti mas y mas..Y cuando me preguntaste donde estaba...dije:  
  
"Corres peligro Remus...Ve a tu padre y a Dumbledore..Mantente junto a Harry siempre...Ha llegado la Hora...Cuídate...."  
  
Tanto para ti, como para mi..El volver a vernos...Nos dio fuerzas para continuar..Y nos renovó la esperanza perdida.  
  
Cuando desperté no pude evitar sonreír...Y entonces con mas fuerza que nunca me dispuse a apresurar el oficio de volverme animaga. Tu por otra parte, al despertar, fuiste donde tu padre y le contaste tu sueño..El te llevo directamente a Dumbledore, quien, al oír tu sueño supo donde me encontraba..Mando a buscar a Harry mientras tu padre y el buscaban la manera de protegerlos..Al final decidieron que ellos irían a buscarme..mientras que ustedes se quedaban a salvo en su despacho.  
  
No!! Yo tengo que ir..Esta es mi responsabilidad, mas que de ustedes!!!- dijiste, exasperado- Aparte..Formamos parte del legado..debemos estar todos juntos..Así no podrán destruirnos..-dijo Harry- Vamos chicos..que esto no es un juego...-dijo Dumbledore- la vida de alguien corre peligro Si, eso lo se, pero tarde o temprano la de nosotros también lo correrá.. Es verdad Remus...es mejor que los llevemos con nosotros..-dijo este a tu padre- Bueno ....entonces...eh... andando..- dijo Lupin-  
  
Cuando llegaron al sitio donde supuestamente podían encontrarme se dieron cuenta que la casa no era otra sino la mansión Riddle. 


	4. A Sangre y Fuego

Cap 4: A sangre y Fuego  
  
Aquella noche pudieron entrar a la casa con facilidad pues al contrario de lo que ustedes pensaban, no habian mortifagos allí..Aunque Desde el principio percibieron la presencia de los dementores.. Ni a Dumbledore ni a tu papá les afecto eso..pero, temiendo que pudiera sucederle algo a ustedes..hicieron aparecer dos barras de chocolate..una para cada uno..Mientras Harry estaba mas pálido cada minuto que pasaba..tu parecías inmune a todo eso...  
  
Dando vueltas y vueltas...girando a la Izquierda o a la derecha según adonde los guiaban las esquinas..Siempre bajando..siempre a la expectativa. Llegaron a las puertas de mi celda..Entonces vieron a los dementores..Eran cuatro. Cada uno ataco a uno y tu patronus...el de Harry y el tuyo fueron impresionantemente fuertes y corpóreos. Como siempre el de Harry era un ciervo pero el tuyo, para impresión de tu padre era un lobo.. bueno, al fin y al cabo dicen que los patronus toman la forma de quien uno mas admira y quiere..Y a quienes mas querías tu en esta vida..eran tus padres..fueran como fueran.  
  
La lucha con los dementores se hacia mas desesperada cada vez.. pues desde mi celda se podían escuchar las carcajadas de placer del señor tenebroso y de Kovalski..cada vez mas frías.. mientras Voldemort decía Crucio!!! ..esperaba unos minutos y volvía..Crucio!!.....este proceso lo repitió 4 veces ..Pero lo que mas les intrigaba a ustedes es que no escuchaban suplicas..o gritos de dolor o llantos...Solo la voz de Voldemort.  
  
Repitió el proceso 4 veces mas..yo estaba apunto de caer inconsciente..con toda mi vida pasándome por delante. como fotos. Pasadas unas detrás de otras .de pie frente a el..Ni siquiera note cuando por fin lograron entrar..o cuando Voldemort le apretó la marca tenebrosa del brazo a Kovalski para llamar a sus mortifagos..  
  
Luchabas con tal ferocidad que tu padre y hasta el mismo Harry se quedaron estupefactos..Los hechizos que lanzaban los mortifagos que apenas habían llegado se hacían cada vez mas peligrosos..Tu rabia se incremento cuando viste a un muchacho pálido de cabellos castaños y ojos azules tratando de hacerme hablar practicando sobre mi la maldición Cruciatus. Ya no aguantaba mas..el peso de mi cuerpo ya no lo podían sostener mis pies y caí de rodillas..recordando la primera vez que conocí a Harry..o cuando vi a mi padre en persona..Cuando visite Hogwarts..Cuando te conocí..Cuando peleamos..Cuando decidí no hablarte mas y tu me dijiste que mi amistad era mas valiosa que todos los galeones del mundo..Cuando visite la madriguera...Cuando mi padre murió..Cuando mis tormentos empezaron..Cuando Voldemort me torturaba sin cesar...Cuando fuimos todos a visitar a Hagrid..Cuando por primera vez..supe que lo que sentíamos era mas que amistad y se lo conté a Hermione.. cuando en las vacaciones de navidad me dedicaste aquel poema de un famoso muggle ..uno llamado Pablo Neruda..y mientras recordaba tus palabras escritas en aquella carta..las iba repitiendo..con una voz débil: (n/a: lineas en cursiva, Sophie hablando..Asias ()  
  
No te quiero sino porque te quiero  
No te quiero sino porque te quiero...  
Y de quererte a no quererte llego  
Y de quererte... a no quererte llego...  
  
Y de esperarte cuando no te espero  
  
Y de esperarte... cuando no te espero...  
  
Pasa mi corazón del frío al fuego  
  
Pasa mi corazón del frió... al fuego...  
  
Te quiero porque a ti te quiero  
  
Te quiero porque... a ti te quiero...  
  
Te odio sin fin y odiándote te ruego  
  
Te odio sin fin y... odiándote te ruego...  
  
Y la medida de mi amor viajero  
  
Y la medida de mi amor viajero...  
  
Es no verte y amarte como un ciego  
  
Es no verte y amarte... como un ciego...  
  
Tal vez consumirá la luz de enero  
  
Tal vez consumirá la luz de enero...  
  
Su rayo cruel, mi corazón entero  
  
Su rayo cruel,... mi corazón entero...  
  
Robándome la llave del sosiego  
  
Robándome la llave del sosiego...  
  
En esta historia solo yo me muero  
  
En esta historia solo yo... me muero...  
  
Y moriré de amor porque te quiero  
  
Y moriré de amor... porque te quiero...  
  
Porque te quiero, amor, a sangre y fuego.  
Porque te quiero, amor,..... a sangre y fuego.....  
  
Entonces me percate que Bellatrix Lestrange se había acercado a mi y levantándome la cara con una mano dijo con voz asquerosamente aguda y melosa:  
  
Ay pero no habra algo mas lindo?, la asquerosa hija de Black esta...Enamorada.. Tu!!! -dije con voz baja pero fuerte- no te cansas de ser mala? No tuviste suficiente con los padres de Neville? A decir verdad...no...Y ahora menos...que cuento con el apoyo del maestro Eres tan vacia..No creo que merezcas la vida Quien no la mereció nunca fue tu padre querida..siempre tan bueno..Siempre tan...repugnante.. No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre!!!!- y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia me levante- Si..como el..Igual de orgullosa..Pero también, como hice con tu padre, Voy a tener el gusto de acabar con tu asquerosa vida... ASESINA!!!!! –dije, completamente aturdida..Como pudo? Lo mato.. a sangre fria..Como pudo??!!?? , Mientras me percataba que estaba llorando- Eso..Te duele verdad? A mi no, a mi me encanta tener ese Honor.. Me acerque queriendo patearla..acabar con su vida de una vez..pero el dolor no me dejaba moverme Ahora, no perdamos mas tiempo..Avada ...-fue allí cuando tu, que te habías acercado a nosotros le diste un golpe certero en el pecho..diciendo: DESMAIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Después de eso yo caí al suelo..a punto de desmayarme..Ahí me miraste con una expresión de alegría ,compasión, rabia y gratitud...Todo mezclado..  
  
Te encontré...-dijiste cariñosamente, apoyando mi cabeza en tus piernas..- Has...vuelto..- y sin mas fuerzas me desmaye.- 


	5. De vuelta A Hogwarts

Cap 5: De vuelta a Hogwarts  
  
Al despertarme me encontraba en St Mungo...A mi lado estaba mi madre...acariciándome dulcemente... Y me sentí protegida...le pregunte:  
  
En donde estamos? Ya estas bien chiquita...descansa.  
  
Entonces me invadió una gran nostalgia...pues había recordado todo lo que había pasado... a Bellatrix Lestrange...Y a mi padre...Como desearía que estuviera aquí..Conmigo...Las lagrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando Dumbledore entro a la habitación..  
  
Como estas Sophie? Bueno..mejor... aunque extraño a mi padre... Sabes que dondequiera que se encuentre...esta muy orgulloso de ti...Porque no muchos hacen lo que hiciste. Si..pero...quisiera que estuviera aquí..conmigo..Y Harry? donde esta? Y... Están bien...los DOS..aunque muy preocupados...-y llamándolos a la habitación dijo- entren muchachos..acaba de despertar.  
  
Note que tenias los ojos rojos...no habías dormido en toda la noche..Harry se acerco a mi ..me saludo con dos besos y me abrazo...Cuando llego tu turno..Dumbledore les pidió a los demás que se salieran de la habitación.. te acercaste a mi..y arrodillándote junto a mi cama..me tomaste de la mano y me diste un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Que tal? –me dijiste con voz baja pero segura- Bien, dentro de lo posible..- y notando que me tomabas la mano con mas fuerza, te pregunte- Y tu? Como estas? Bien, dentro de lo posible.. Por? No te paso nada no? Si..el no tenerte durante mas de dos meses -dijiste bajando la mirada- Entonces lo de Hermione era pura ilusión mía? Me quieres? –dije sonriendo- Si, te quiero con todo mi corazón..Herm es mi gran amiga pero nada mas...Y tu con Harry?-dijiste friunciendo el entrecejo- Harry? Es como mi hermano..Ahijado de mi padre..recuerdas? Si..lo recuerdo Gracias por ir a buscarme..no creo que lo hubiera logrado si no hubieran ido De nada, lo volvería a hacer. Y..este..Andrei..Como lo conociste? Eh..la verdad es que dije todo eso para que no nos siguieras..no lo conocía..pero ahora que si lo hago..no me agradaría recordarlo. Te ha hecho algo? Porque si es así... No..no nada..tranquilo..-te conteste, evasiva- Nada? Segura? Si...si...segura.. Eh... y que paso con Voldemort? Pues Dumbledore y el tuvieron un gran duelo..Hasta que Dumbledore le alcanzo con un hechizo extraño pero potente y le tumbo al suelo..Una vez allí, lo iba a matar...pero..desapareció.  
  
De repente nos abrazamos..como nunca lo habíamos hecho..Sentí los latidos de tu corazón.. sentiste mi respiración cerca de tu hombro..En eso entraron Dumbledore, tus padres y mi madre..nos separamos, avergonzados, deseando que no hubieran visto nada, pero ellos.. que si nos vieron..cerraron la puerta de nuevo.  
  
Estuvo cerca...-dije sonriendo, ruborizada..- Si..les digo que entren? –dijiste, con la alegría reflejada en tus ojos- Bueno..si quieres..  
  
Les abriste la puerta y entraron... Tu padre te revolvió el cabello..lo cual era raro en el..  
  
Como estas pequeña?-pregunto tu padre- Bien..mejor..gracias Prof..eh..Remus..eh..Lupin... Ahh si..lo suponíamos –dijo mama, pícaramente- Tranquila...puedes llamarme como prefieras... Y..han hablado no?- te pregunto tu mamá- Ehh..bueno si...la puse al tanto de lo que pasó –dijiste un poco tímido- Te tengo una buena noticia Sophie.. saldrás mañana de alta...-dijo Dumbledore- Y podremos regresar todos juntos a Hogwarts -dijeron Ron, Hermione, y Harry..que habian entrado silenciosamente- Me alegro.. - y cerrando los ojos por un segundo dije- me alegro mucho.. Bueno, todos afuera..esta chica necesita descansar.- dijo la enfermera que había entrado- Bueno te vemos en Hogwarts..Adiós! Adiós chicos..Adiós mama, señora Loren y señor Remus, Adiós Sophie..  
  
A la mañana siguiente..regrese a Hogwarts..mi segundo hogar...todos me trataron tan bien que pronto me sentí como si nunca me hubiera ido... me puse al día con todos mis deberes... Mientras esperaba la hora de la cena... Dumbledore había organizado un banquete...la experiencia fue inolvidable la verdad...disfrutamos y les gastamos bromas a muchos... pero claro... nunca la felicidad puede ser completa...  
  
Lo que faltaba!.. Como no nos bastaba con Potter..Ahora llego Black con alardes de victima... CALLATE MALFOY!!!!!-dijeron tu, Ron y Harry al unísono- Tranquilos chicos..que ni siquiera Malfoy va arruinarme la felicidad hoy.. Y? Viste al imbecil de tu padre? Supongo que si..me dijeron que estuviste a punto de morir...dime..porque no lo hiciste de una vez??(n/a: por que tiene que ser tan patan si es tan bello???) De esta no te salvas Malfoy!! Ya veras!! - dijiste, con ganas de partirle el cuello..gracias a dios que Ron y Harry te agarraron.- Si...lo vi..pero al fin y al cabo no te importa...verdad?  
  
y voltee con fingida calma..para hacerle creer que me iba..voltee de nuevo y apuntándolo con mi varita dije:  
  
NO...VUELVAS...A...LLAMAR...IMBECIL...A...MI...PADRE!! En eso...McGonagall nos vio y exasperada dijo.:  
  
Por las barbas de Merlín!! Black!! Malfoy!! Crabbe!! Goyle!! Granger!! Potter!! Weasley!! Al gran comedor... AHORA!! Hehe..Te salvo la campana.-dije a Malfoy..entre dientes, sarcástica y rabiosa-  
  
La cena estuvo excelente..pase un buen momento junto a todos mis amigos..pero lo que mas voy a recordar de aquella noche..fueron nuestras miradas cariñosas..que entrecruzábamos disimuladamente.. 


	6. Esperanza Anonima

El tiempo volaba y nuestra estadía en Hogwarts cada vez iba disminuyendo mas. Ya nos faltaban pocos meses para terminar el 6to año..y luego? Un año y salíamos de Hogwarts..Sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparnos el señor oscuro..Yo, no me preocupaba por mi sino por la posibilidad que hiciera daño a mis amigos...especialmente a Harry y a ti.. que son a quienes busca el.

Desde que regresamos al colegio todos me trataban diferente..incluso Neville..quien era mucho mas cariñoso conmigo...No sabía por que lo hacia..hasta que Harry me contó..que sus padres estaban en St Mungo...Y que fueron torturados hasta la locura por...Bellatrix Lestrange...Aquella horrible mujer a la cual no le tenia miedo sino un profundo rencor por haber matado a mi padre.

Una nueva amistad había surgido entre Neville y yo...una amistad sincera donde nos brindábamos apoyo mutuo y cariño..especialmente cuando mas lo necesitábamos...Y cuando hablo de cuando mas lo necesitábamos es...precisamente eso.., me refiero a ese día especial de cada mes..cuando le tocaba ir a visitar a sus padres...O cuando yo tenia que ir a casa de mi dulce y difunta abuela... Con mama..para recoger las pertenencias de mi padre y bueno para acompañar a mi madre..que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix-casi siempre ustedes iban con nosotros-...

Todavía me acuerdo la primera vez que fui a aquella casa...

Era invierno todavía, Cuando mama – que se estaba quedando en mi cuarto en Hogwarts desde lo que paso con Voldemort- me despertó temprano. Con una mirada distante y los ojos apagados me dijo que iríamos a casa de los Black..Yo, que ya lo sabia por boca de ella desde hacia una semana, -supongo que se le olvido que me había dicho- no tenia muchas ganas de ir..pero tenia que hacerlo, por supuesto, mas por estar con ella en ese momento triste..que por otra cosa.

Al llegar allí...un súbito escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo..Y por algo me sentí mas incomoda de lo que ya estaba...No se...quizás era el abandono de esa casa- aun cuando era utilizada como cuartel general de la orden del fénix y las personas entraban y salían- o simplemente el hecho que mi papá...antes de morir...había vivido allí por un tiempo ..bueno..si es que estar encerrado huyendo de la ley por una injusticia en aquella casa que odiaba..Es vivir...

Mama se dispuso a recoger sus pertenencias, pero me gustaba mas cuando se distraía ayudando a la señora Weasley...No quería verla llorar...

En seguida subí, a explorar la casa..Pero en contra de mi voluntad subió Neville..Aunque bastante detrás de mi..No creo que fuera por acompañarme..sino por el simple hecho de asegurarse que estaría bien..

No se por que, luego de explorar todo...me llamo la atención un cuarto donde, en una de las paredes había un árbol genealógico Inmenso...El de la familia Black...Me acerque y luego de encontrar el lugar de mi padre, junto a su hermano.. empecé a leerlo detenidamente y en voz alta, supongo que para ocultar con mi voz, el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta..

Que???????? No puede ser...Narcisa Black contrajo nupcias con...(siguiendo con mi dedo las líneas que separaban a los nombres)..Lucius Malfoy ...Y tuvieron a Braco, único hijo...Ay no!!!...Es familia MIA...Eso si es algo realmente desgraciado...Y...Y...Lestrange!!!!

No puede ser...No puede ser...- atacada por el llanto y sentada en el suelo en los brazos de Neville(n/a: no piensen mal eh???), que había corrido a mi cuando casi me caigo con la noticia, libido de la impresión..porque había escuchado lo que estaba leyendo, dije hablando entrecortadamente- No..Dime..que no.. es.. cierto..Neville!!!!

Ya...ya..tranquila...cálmate..o quieres que tu mama te vea así? Porque de seguro esta por el alboroto que formaste!! –dijo, algo para hacerme reír..aunque en la cara se le notaba la impresión.—

Sabes lo que esto significa?..Neville...Fue ella quien le hizo lo que les hizo a tus padres.. Alguien de mi... familia..-dije, aun sin querer aceptarlo, odiando el hecho de que era verdad-

Ni lo pienses!..Me escuchas??...NO..y es en serio.. NO.. fue tu culpa –dijo tomándome la cara con sus manos y secándome las lagrimas con sus dedos- Ahora levántese señorita...mire que no tardaran en...

Que esta pasando aquí? Sophie?-dijo mama, que venia asombrada, como si la hubieran despertado bruscamente de un sueño profundo-

Venir.. -termino Neville-

Sophie? –dijeron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny al unísono- Oímos tu dulce voz desde abajo...

Estas bien?...-preguntaste-

Si, gracias por preocuparse..pero...estoy bien...en serio!

Luego de tan inesperado suceso volvimos a Hogwarts...Todos muy cansados...Físicamente...sin embargo aparte de eso..a mi me dolía el alma...recordar a papa se hacia cada vez mas difícil con el transcurso de los meses...Era tan fácil imaginar que volvería que a veces me olvidaba que realmente había muerto...era como un trance...Supongo que simplemente aun no quería aceptarlo.

Al transcurrir los días ibas haciéndote cada vez mas distante...No se por que...quizás era yo la que me alejaba de ti...taciturna... Y fría sin querer...Pero, es que no me nacía ser como era... Porque finalmente había comprendido que mi vida no seria la misma...ya no.

Por que tenia que pasar? Justo cuando mas te necesitaba...Nuestra relación se rompió pude ser tan ciega y no ver, que, tu me necesitabas también? Pero a mi...La Sophie de antes...la que sonreía bajo el sol de la primavera...o la que se sonrojaba cuando le decías te quiero..no a esto en lo que me he convertido...Que pena que, cuando por fin la venda descubrió mis ojos ya era muy tarde, para recuperarte...Te habías ido en un viaje a ninguna parte porque seguías aquí cerca, sin embargo, la distancia entre nosotros ya era un abismo.

Pero aun así..seguí adelante..aprendí de ti..ya ves..Has sido mi maestro...Y trate de tu lo hacías conmigo...Trate de cambiar y volver a ser la de antes...Para ti..Aunque tu no podías saberlo..De hecho, lo logre..No completamente...pero lo hice...por la esperanza de volver a entrar en tu vida...

Todo en Hogwarts estuvo normal.. de hecho al llegar la semana santa hubo un baile...La verdad es que no quería ir..no tenia ni ánimos ni pareja..Tu irías con Parvati...Harry con Ginny...Hermione con Ron y Neville con Padma.. De hecho, no tenia ni vestidos para la ocasión.. pero un hecho inesperado cambio mi opinión. Resulta que en uno de los pergaminos anónimos que me llegaban todos los días desde hace 2 semanas atrás ponía:

"_Sonríe ï_

_Necesito decirte algo.._

_Irías al baile conmigo?...Se que no tienes túnica de gala, y por eso no te preocupes que ya lo resolveremos.. "_

Como puedo ir contigo –pensando ,sin evitar sonreír- si ni siquiera se quien eres!

Y tu de que te ríes?- pregunta Ginny

Aay de que será!! Sabias que el que ríe solo de sus picardías se acuerda?

Ya, déjenlo..vale?- dije riendo, aunque no pude dejar de notar que tu también lo hacías, silenciosamente, mientras comías-


End file.
